


Who Needs Enemies?

by XiuChen4Ever



Series: Like Cats and Dogs [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Detached From Plot, Smut, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: What happens in Jongdae's room after Minseok suggests dogs would be good with their tongues...
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Like Cats and Dogs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695229
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Who Needs Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unnieunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/gifts).



> This was originally meant to be part of Friends Like These (the other fic in this collection) but I wasn't sure it fit the tone. But I thought it turned out well enough anyway so I'm posting it as a little treat.

🐶❤️😾

Minseok's already sprawled on his back in Jongdae's bed, shirt nowhere to be seen. He's got one arm bent up behind his head and the other hand is palming his obvious arousal through his sweatpants, tail flicking languidly between his legs. All that fluffy fur and hair is camouflage for the well-muscled body the Birman has in between, and Jongdae takes a long moment to just stare at all those gorgeous abs and firm pecs, round biceps and flexing forearms.

"I know, I know, I'm gorgeous," Minseok huffs. "Hurry up with the cocksucking before I freeze to death."

"Yes, hyung," Jongdae laughs, discarding his own shirt before dropping to his hands and knees and crawling over to the bed to nuzzle between Minseok's legs. 

He smells amazing and Jongdae bays softly, unable to fully contain his elation. 

"Oh, hell, you're going to be gross and loud about this, aren't you?"

"Yep," Jongdae says happily as he tugs at Minseok's waistband, tail a blur behind him.

"That tongue better be worth it," Minseok warns as he shimmies out of his pants. He's not wearing underwear so his beautiful cock springs out right away, slightly intimidating in a way that Jongdae's own cock isn't. Minseok's dick has little conical nubs texturing the shaft, but while they make it nice and thick, Jongdae's still sure he can take all of Minseok in his mouth. So he just smiles as he moves forward to nuzzle again, snuffling at the creamy triangle of hair that darkens to blue-gray over Minseok's balls.

"Less sniffing, more sucking," Minseok commands, clawed fingers gripping Jongdae's ears and directing his head where he wants it.

Laughing, Jongdae obliges, wrapping eager lips around that pretty dick and sliding his tongue over the little nubs. Minseok drops his head back and sucks in a breath, exhale rumbling in something caught between a purr and a growl. Taking the vocalization as praise, Jongdae repeats the maneuver, bobbing his head as he sucks, slipping his tongue wetly over the underside beyond his lips.

"Gross—so sloppy. Take me deeper, drooling dog."

Jongdae does, smiling around the length in his mouth. Minseok starts to yowl and it's so hot, Jongdae's tail wags high, almost curving over his back in his pride that he's doing this, taking good care of Minseok, making his face go slack with pleasure, scowl erased more with every sigh. He sucks a little harder, bobs faster, works his tongue over the tip to flutter against the slit, takes long slurps over the entire length, slides slick lips over firm little nubs.

The yowling peaks with a scream and suddenly Jongdae's on his back looking up at a scrunch-faced Minseok as he stripes Jongdae's bare torso with his release, sharp teeth on display as he shrieks his pleasure. He looks down at the mess he's made with half lidded eyes, lips drawing up into a smug little smirk before he collapses to the side. Jongdae just gazes in delight at the boneless Birman, soft and sated and actually smiling.

"Least your gross tongue's good for something," Minseok mumbles.

"Do I get a treat?" Jongdae asks, ears flipped forward and tail wagging hopefully as he wipes himself down with his discarded shirt.

"Like what?"

"You could return the favor."

"Ew, no—I'm not licking your gross dog dick."

Based on the roughness of the Birman's tongue on his scalp and ears, Jongdae's not all that sure he wants it on his dick anyway. He rather has something else in mind.

"If it's gross and asses are gross, you should let me put it in yours."

There's a pause. Minseok's tail flicks.

"...Fine. But don't make a mess. And if you hurt me, you'll pay in blood."

Tail going like a helicopter rotor, Jongdae shucks his pants and dives for his bedside drawer, pulling out lube and a knot-accommodating condom. 

"You look so relaxed, hyung," Jongdae murmurs. "Even more handsome."

"Whatever," Minseok says, but Jongdae can see how his lips curve a little more. "Don't ruin it with all your yapping. Just get on with it if you're going to."

"Sure, hyung."

Jongdae smiles as he warms some lube up well between his fingers—it certainly wouldn't be relaxing to have cold lube on a sensitive spot. When he's sure it won't make the kitty hiss, he gently massages between Minseok's spread legs.

Minseok hisses anyway, but it's soft and breathy and he pulls a knee to his chest, grooming it a little as if in excuse for having it there. 

Biting his lip to avoid cooing, Jongdae gently and carefully works in one finger, then two. He pets Minseok's prostate gently, watching his face to see if it's appreciated. Minseok sucks in a breath but doesn't gripe at him to stop, and as Jongdae continues, the Birman's cock begins to fill again. Tail wagging confidently, Jongdae continues to work Minseok open, smiling at each little gasp and hiss. He loves taking care of Minseok. He's going to take such good care of him.

When Minseok's panting hard and his cock is fully erect, Jongdae sheathes his own leaking cock and slowly pushes inside. Minseok growls low, claws digging into Jongdae's shoulders before raking down his chest. The sting makes Jongdae's cock twitch and he starts thrusting, watching Minseok's heavy-lidded eyes, his bitten-red lips.

"Can I kiss you, hyung?"

The Birman scowls. "You're balls-deep in my ass and you're asking if you can kiss me?"

Jongdae shrugs around a smile as he continues to thrust. "Seemed polite."

"You're balls-deep in my ass and you're concerned with being polite?"

"I'm always concerned with politeness," Jongdae laughs. 

Minseok scowls harder, but he hadn't protested or said no and Jongdae thinks he's got this grumpy little cat figured out at this point. He bends down to capture those lips between his own, entirely unsurprised when this earns him nips and growls that are definitely not just there to mask any purrs. Minseok's claws leave dents in Jongdae's biceps and scratches down his back as he thrusts deeper, hands on the backs of Minseok's thighs to achieve an angle that soon has the Birman yowling again, breaking the kiss to tilt his head back and give Jongdae an up-close view of the pointed teeth recently grazing along his supposedly-gross dog tongue.

"Stroke me, stupid dog!"

Pulling his knees further beneath him, Jongdae sits up, one arm still wrapped around Minseok's muscular thigh for leverage as he thrusts. The other hand he runs over Minseok's gorgeous chest and chiseled abs, humming appreciatively on the way to curving it around that nubbly cock. Minseok rakes over Jongdae's skin with his claws again, tracing welts down his biceps that make Jongdae shiver and howl with pleasure.

Between the angle and the stroking, it's not long until Minseok screams and pulses into Jongdae's hastily-positioned fist. Jongdae grabs his knot with the other hand, thighs straining to hold himself upright as he bays through his own release. The whole thing is so amazing that Jongdae doesn't even mind not burying his knot deep and locking them together. This way, he can pull out as soon as Minseok unwraps his legs from around Jongdae's waist, quickly moving to clean his hand and shed the condom.

Then he cuddles back up to Minseok, slowly invading more of his space when he’s not reprimanded or pushed away. He ends up with Minseok draped over his chest and the blankets draped over them both, way too hot but with a tail that won’t stop wagging. He nuzzles happily at Minseok’s hair, softly licking a velvety blue-gray ear when it flicks against his nose.

“You think you just get to kiss me whenever, now?”

“Yep,” Jongdae says, pressing his lips against Minseok’s hair in demonstration.

“Ugh,” Minseok grumbles, but he doesn’t otherwise protest.

So Jongdae smiles wider and nuzzles lower, tail thumping when Minseok tilts his chin up to receive and reciprocate Jongdae’s kiss. He nips at Jongdae’s lips but it’s softer, slower, more demonstrative than dominating.

“Thanks, hyung. That was great,” Jongdae murmurs when they break apart.

“I guess.”

“I made you come twice.”

“You howled the whole time and didn’t even knot me.”

Jongdae buries his smile against Minseok’s flattened ear. Nevermind that Minseok himself had been way more vocal. “I’ll knot you next time,” he promises.

“Next time I’m pinning you down and taking your obnoxiousness out on your ass.”

“Sure, hyung,” Jongdae chuckles, cuddling his prickly little kitty even closer.

Strange unexplained rumbling fills the air as they drift to sleep. The last thing Jongdae hears is a contented sigh, and then,

“Don’t get any ideas. We’re still not friends.”

🐶❤️😾


End file.
